


What if Shizuo was Graham Specter

by Hannahfltx



Series: A change in probability of events [1]
Category: Baccano!, Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Shizuo everyone thinks they know is a lie, having grown bored of New York he moved to Japan, and he knew his old friends were in town because of two thieves at the Dollars meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Shizuo was Graham Specter

**Author's Note:**

> A thought I had as I watched the show, I base this as right after the first season ends. Hope you enjoy.

Things had started to calm down after the event as they had started calling it, when the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves had fought. But Shizuo was feeling uneasy, ever since the first Dollars meeting and he had seen Isaac and Miria. It had thrown him a bit; he hadn’t seen the other immortals since they offered Claire, Chane, and him immortality. It had been around then that he had changed his name from Graham Specter to Shizuo Heiwajima, that little boy he had found who he now calls his little brother when he arrived in Japan was the only one who knew who he was and all his secrets. But the two thefts were any indication things were going to start getting interesting.

Shizuo walked out of the Russian Sushi restaurant and he looked out across the square as the people walked about their lives, he remembered the first few meetings with the Immortals, the mafia group that had formed from all the immortals located in New York. He had found a family in them but after a while he grew bored of the city and he wanted to explore the world, a chance he never had when he worked under Ladd Russo. But the Immortals were happy for him and his want to explore the world, they were still family after all, but they always brought with them trouble, and they seemed to be in town.

“Shizuo, we need to meet up with Celty and Shinra, they called about needing to discuss the increase in police recently.” Tom said as he joined Shizuo outside. 

Shizuo nodded and, only pausing to look up at the sky, followed the other man as they walked down the all too familiar street. 

The talk was short, many of the members from Dollar were there but they seemed to be there more to just spend time together and the discussion of the police only an excuse, by the time he left the apartment and saw Tom back home it was near morning, it was then that Shizuo looked up at the bridge ahead of him and on the top of the bridge a familiar silhouette cast down, Shizuo smiled up at the sight of his old friend Vino. It had been a while since he had seen the man.

Vino jumped down and silently followed the other to a bench in a nearby park. The two sat and looked at the sun rise.

“It’s been some time since we last saw each other, you look good for being on your own for so long.” Vino spoke first.

“Well, I’m not entirely on my own, I’ve made friends, and I’m a part of a new gang.”

Vino clutched his chest and said, quite overdramatically, “You’ve left the family?”

Shizuo laughed and shook his head, “No, I’ve not yet left If they still want me I’ll be a member till one of you eats me. But this city is a fun little place, so many gangs, so many fascinating people. Reminds me of our city back in the day. I take your being here is a sign that the others are already here, like they would trust you alone in a city that operates almost entirely on trains.”

Vino smiled and looked up from the other and said, “You can bet the first thing I did was ride a train, but you’re right, Firo was with me, everyone else is here as well, we heard about the headless houseman and we thought, if it too is immortal then we must offer it a chance to join our family, and the fact that we missed you should not be overlooked.”

Shizuo blushed at the other man and he ran his hand through his hair flushed. He looked at Vino and smiled, “I know the horsewoman, she and I are good friends. I can bring her to the family meeting if you plan to have any here.”

Vino looked at him and said, “Woman huh, well we plan to have a meeting but none of know a good place to meet up, you’ve lived here for a while, care to show us around?”

Shizuo smiled and nodded, “There’s this Russian Sushi place, let’s all meet there and I can introduce you to the most interesting people in this town.” 

Vino agreed and took off into the still rising light of the morning, Shizuo looked at his back and then turned to head home himself.

The next day Shizuo called in one of his first day off and he called Celty to meet him at the Russian Sushi place. He walked happily to the meeting place and he had to stop and laugh as he took in the huge group of poorly dressed immortals, the old mafia members in their suits, Isaac and Miria in formal ware, and Jacuzzi’s people being the only ones who didn’t stand out. He walked over and was immediately talked by the two thefts and Firo. Luck and his brothers greeted him as he walked past, everyone greeting him, Simon stood watching confused but happy by the number of customers, and the fact that Maiza turned out to be completely fluent in Russian. They piled into the back room and started to catch up.

“So we meet this new type of immortal in New York and we realized that we needed to expand to all immortals, he seemed so sad being all alone.” Miria said as they waited for Celty to show up.

Shizuo nodded, he had seen some weird things in this city and he could understand the want to help the people like Celty. Simon happily supplied the Americans with food as he tried to listen in on the conversation, but his knowledge of English spotty at best. 

 

Firo and Luck had started dating when Ennis had spent a decade in Europe, but once she came back it seemed that they had started dating as the three of them, Maiza and Czeslaw had gone off to Italy and their old home lands. Jacuzzi and Nice had started to work in Hollywood as a special effects company, and each member had taken time to get away from the city it seems, they each had a story and an adventure, meeting the most impossible people and seeing the world change from a stagnant place in the progression on the world’s time. They spent time catching up, Celty arrived and Simon led her to the crowded back room.

Celty stopped as she looked in on all the people, her attention quickly placed on Shizuo, the only familiar face in the group.

Shizuo stood and waved his hands over the others in the room and smiled at Celty, he simply said, “Meet my family.”

 

Celty was able to look confused through her helmet, and not having a head, the immortals smiled at the women and made room for her to sit down, Simon brought in another round of food during the shuffling around. Firo moved to the front of the room and sat at the head of the table and once everyone was seated again he turned serious.

“We know you aren’t human.” He said bluntly, having taken charge of sorts after eating Szilard and gaining his knowledge. 

Celty sits up straight once the other talks and turns to look at Shizuo, blaming him for letting so many people know her secret, Shizuo only shakes his head and tells her, ”They figured it out themselves that you aren’t human, I only introduced them to you.”

Celty turned back to Firo and waited for him to speak again, he smiled and all at once everyone other than Celty stood up. She quickly stood up as they walked out of the restaurant, pausing to give Simon a paper bag, and when he looked inside it was full of money, Shizuo looked at Firo who shrugged and said something about not understanding the conversion rate between US currency and Japans. Shizuo smiled at the look of awe that had come over Simon, it must have been a lot of money, and he would have to ask how much at a later date.

They walked out and down a side street, it was suddenly very quiet and they all stood in a circle. Firo looked at Shizuo and gave him a hard look, clearly it was his turn, he sighed and nodded, he knew where this was going.

Firo pulled out a gun and shot Shizuo though the head, he went down hard. Celty jumped at the shot and looked at her friend bleeding out on the ground, she looked up and pulled out her scythe and just as she moved to swing it movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention away. The pool of blood around Shizuo was moving back into his body at a rapid pace, he sat up a moment after the blood disappeared back into his body.

“You probably have a few questions.” Was the first thing he said as he stood back up.

Celty nodded, he looked at Firo and said, “You shot me, you have to explain it, it’s only fair.” 

Firo sighed and nodded, He started to explain by starting with the obvious, “We are a group of immortals, we gained our immortality a few decades ago, well not all of us some of us have been around for a few centuries now, like Czeslaw and Maiza, but we all gained our immortality by drinking this elixir of everlasting life, made by a demon the original members summoned on a boat, and we formed a family from the people we found immortal, and we extend the invitation of becoming a member of the family to all immortals we meet.”

“One of the perks of joining the family is that if you have anyone truly dear to you, we can offer him immortality.” Shizuo said, he was talking about Shinra.

This made Celty stand up straight and after a moment she nodded, pulling out her phone she asked, could we make someone immortal tonight?

Firo looked at the note and he smiled and nodded, they then made plans to go to Celty’s after they get a bottle from their stock they had brought with them. Shizuo decided to go with Celty to answer any questions she might have on the ride back home. 

The two spent the ride quiet, it was difficult to type when driving, they made it back quickly to find Simon, Mikado, Anri, Kyohei, and his friends all standing around the bag of money Firo had given him earlier, they all turned to Shizuo as they walked into the room, Shinra walked up to Celty and removed the helmet and asked her,

“Are you okay?”

She, only he could tell, smiled and shook as she typed out all that Shizuo had told her, about the immortals, he read the paragraph and looked at Shizuo in shock.

“You’re an immortal?” He asked.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck and nodded yes, looking at the window.

Everyone was silent when the doorbell rang out, Celty rushed over and opened the door, grabbing the bottle from a surprised Firo and then proceeded to grab Shinra and type out a quick message, he read it his eyes grew wide and he smiled and downed the small amount of liquid in the bottle. Firo walked up and took the empty bottle back and pulled out a knife and cut Shinra’s arm, all those not immortal jumped back at the quick attack, the cut stung for a second and in the next it was completely healed, the blood having rushed back in. 

The mortals looked at the wound, or where it should have been and they understood, Shinra had chosen to join the women he loves in an immortal life, Firo then explained who he and Shizuo were, about his actions with Ladd, much to his shame, and in retaliation Shizuo explained about the flying pussyfoot and the rail-tracer and some of the more ‘fun’ stories from their immortal lives. 

 

It was a few hours later when everyone had left the house that Celty was able to pull up the chat log and noticed that she was the last to be on, they had started to talk about the new group in the city calling themselves the Immortals, she smiled to herself. She then said that Shizuo was a member of them as was the black biker, Kanra was surprised by this and started to state that there was no way that the two had anything to do with the group, Bakyura was confused but let the other talk in his place, the other three enjoyed holding the knowledge above Kanra as they all agreed with Setton. 

 

Izaya pulled away from his desk as he looked at the computer, he was the one out of the loop, the one without the information he angrily stood up and looked out of his window, and he would learn everything he could about this new group.


End file.
